Even Serpents can Love
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Lord Voldemort's daughter living as a Normal girl finds out that she's a witch and when she goes to Hogwarts.. Who knew that being a Witch could be so hard? Well.. maybe it's Harry.. He's hot.. Rated M for Language and Sexual Content..Harry/OFC
1. Info

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

Name:Belinda(meaning Beautiful Serpent) Borden

Age:15

Looks:Mid-Back curly black hair,Dark Brown eyes,Thickly yet beautifully built(Body like America from Ugly Betty),Pale skin,5'5,D breasts.

Background:I'm a normal girl or so I thought living in a small town in Boston when during dinner I'm given a letter which was brought to me by an old gray owl and when I read the letter I see that I am accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Then later after my Mom gets a letter she tells me that I'm a Witch and the next thing I know I'm flooing useing Floo Powder that my Mom had told me to use to get there fasting to the Family House in Wales and then on a Train to Hogwarts..Plus one thing has been bothering me..Why was Mom looking like she had seen a Ghost when she got that letter after I had gotten mine?


	2. The Letter

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

Mom had made Chicken Alfredo as our pet bird Sonny went crazy since we were eating one of his long lost cousins /Me:My bird does the something./, 

"You look juist like your Father."She told me after a while,

"What was Dad like?"I asked,

"He was only gentle and sweet to me and he didn't like certain kinds of people.He was very handsome and had a funny obession with snakes.That's how he came up with your name.It means Beautiful Serpent."She said blushing when she said that he was handsome.

"What happened to him?"I asked,

"He was killed in a shooting when he went to England to see about someone he knew."She told me.

Then I heard something tap on the window and I look to see an Old Gray Owl on the window stell with a letter in it's beak,

"What's an Owl doing here?"I asked out loud taking it out of the beak to see it addressed to me.

'Belinda Borden

343 Nia Drive

Boston,Mass 88347'

/Letter/

Dear Ms.Borden,

You are accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with the other 5th year students.You will need these things to study with.I am quite sure that your Mother remembers the things that you need from when she went to Hogwarts.

Sincerly,

Albus Dumbldore HeadMaster of Hogwarts.

/End Letter/

"You're a witch?"I asked her,

"Yes."She said back,

"Why didn't you tell me?"I asked her again smiling.

"Because I wanted to protect you."She told me as we hear another tap on the window to see a jet black owl with another letter.

Mom got it and opened to and after a few minutes turned snow white,

"What's wrong?"I asked,

"Pack your things.We're going to Wales to get your school things with Grandma and Grandpa."She said in a emotionless voice as I obeyed.


	3. To Borden Family Manor!

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

After I packed my things it was midnight and Mom had justed called Grandma and Grandpa that I was going to Hogwarts and they were thrilled.We walked to the fireplace and I was confused,

"Aren't we going to take a plane?"I asked as she picked up a cup full of powder,

"No.We're going by Floo Powder.It's a faster way then flying and driving.Now take a handful and go in the fireplace and stay very clearly.'Borden Family Manor'."She told me as I did so,

"Borden Family Manor!"I exclaimed before being engulfed by green flames.

Suddenly I slide across the floor of the Manor stopping at Grandpa's feet,

"Bertha she's here!"He exclaimed upstairs to Grandma whom I guess was getting ready.

Then my suitcase shots out the fireplace flying at me when it suddenly stops,

"You should hold on more tighter to that when you floo like that."Grandpa told me useing his wand to put it down gently when Mom comes out and Grandma comes downstairs.

"Hehe..Right I'll try to do that next time"I said back as I got up and Grandma gave me a huge hug,

"Mum you're going to get covered in soot if you keep that up."Mom told her as she let go of me and was right,

"Nothing a little spell won't do.Cleanim No Sooto./Me:Made up cleaning spell./"She said cleaning both of us up,

"In the morning we will get your things for school and then it's off to Hogwarts!"Grandpa said as Mom had a worried look on her face.


	4. Shopping and Malfoys What next?

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

The next morning we went to Diagon Alley and got my wand which was a 12 inch Dragon's Fang and a drop of Pheonix's tear wand.As we walked to get my school robes Mom turned her head to look down an alley and screamed in horror before falling to the ground,

"Mom!What's wrong?"I asked running to her side with Grandma behind me going to the other side of her,

"Mother..I saw him.."She said whispering to Grandma as we helped her up,

"Everything's going to be alright Angelina.Edward I'm going and take her home.You stay here was Belinda."Grandma told Grandpa getting a nod in return before they disappeared in a pop.

After getting my robes we went into the bookstore to get my school books when we run into a Blonde haired man in his early 40s with his son whom looks just like him about my age,

"Let's see if we can find the rest of the books."Grandpa said pushing me slightly I guess trying to avoid being seen by the blonde man which didn't turn out to well,

"Hello Edward.How have you been?"He asked my Grandpa,

"You know how I've been Lucius you see me everyday at the Ministry."Grandfather snapped back trying to hide me behind his back.

"Who is this beauitful witch Edward?"Lucius asked grabbing my hand and pulling me gently for him and his son to see all of me,

"My Granddaughter Belinda.She'll be starting her first year at Hogwarts this year."Grandfather introduced me as Lucius' son grabbed my hand,

"Draco Malfoy.Hopefully I'll be able to show you around the school."Draco said before pulling me closer,

"And maybe have some fun while we're at it."He said trying to be seductive.

Then I put my arms on his shoulders,

"That sounds very inviting but.."I said leaning in closer to his face like I was going to kiss him but when he got closer I leaned back putting my index finger on his mouth stopping him,

"But no.I'm not one of your braindead whores."I said before walking away but not before grabbing the list of books from Grandpa.

"She sure does have alot of spirit."I hear Lucius say as I walk away then I hear Grandpa laugh,

"She get's the spirit from her Mother but I fear she'll get the powers from her Father."I hear Grandpa say back making me wonder,

'Was my Dad THAT bad of a wizard?'I thought getting the last two books and walking back to Grandpa to see the Malfoy men still there.

"Yes.Well I will see you tommorow.Goodbye Edward,Belinda."He said before leaving and as they did I noticed that Draco winked at me,

'The dick never gives up does he?'I asked in my head before flipping him off by giving him the finger making him glare at me as I glared back.

After paying for the books we walked out to the Pet shop,

"I don't want you being around Lucius' bastard of a son Draco."Grandfather told me as I was looking at the kittens,

"Don't worry Grandpa I know better.He seems like a real jerk anyway."I said picking up a calico persian kitten.

After getting the kitten we went home to see..


	5. Murder and Headquarters

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

To see Mom and Grandmother's dead bodies laying on the living room floor,

"Oh God no."Grandpa whispered as I walked closer to see a note ontop of Mom's body.

/Note/

I'm Back...and you will soon join them Edward if you continue to hide her from me..

/End Note/

"Who's back Grandpa?"I asked handing him the note and when he read it he turned snow white,

"Belinda get your things.We're going to Headquarters."He told me before I ran upstairs and came back down with my suitcases to see him holding my kitten in a cage,

"Where are we going?"I asked,

"You know that man that sent you the letter for you to go to Hogwarts right?"He asked,

"Yes,Albus Dumbledore."I said,

"Well,when a Dark Lord came into power and was killing innocents he start the Order of the Phoenix to fight against him and so we're going there to the headquarters."He told me before apparating us to a apartment complex,

"This is it?An apartment complex?"I asked confused as he chuckled before waving his wand at it.

Then the complex start spliting in half to reveal a gothiclike door and when we went in I smiled at the decor,

"I see you like it here already."Grandpa said before knocking on the door for a plump red headed woman to open it,

"Edward!It's wonderful to see you.Oh bless my heart is this little Belinda?"She asked before hugging the living out of me,

"Good to see you too Molly and yes it is."He told her when she let go of me.

"Where's Bertha and Angelina?"Molly asked making Grandpa and I frown a bit,

"Killed by you-know-who."He told her,

"Oh..Well, the meeting has just started so go in.Belinda you go up stairs and your room is the third door to the left."she told me as Grandpa went into the kichten before I went upstairs.


	6. New Friends

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

When I got to the room Molly had told me to go I opened it to see a two boys and a girl my age.One boy had red hair,the other black hair and the girl golden brown wavy hair, 

"Umm hi."I said nervously as I put my suitcase and my kitten inwhich I named Angel Venom next to the fourth bed in the room.I named her after Mom..I just thought the venom part would be a nice touch,

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger.This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."The girl told me pointing to the Red haired boy and the brown haired one,

"Please don't call me Ronald.Just call me Ron."Ron told me as his cheeks turned red,

"Nice to meet you.I'm Belinda Borden."I said giggling as I petting Angel Venom,

"What a cute cat.What's her name?"Hermione asked,

"Angel Venom."I told her making Harry and Ron look at me weird,

"I named her after my Mom Angelina..I just thought the Venom part wou.d be a nice touch."I told them.

Then after awhile Harry said something,

"You're not from here are you?"He asked,

"No.I'm from Boston.I'm going to Hogwarts this year."I said,

"Wait your last name is Borden right?"Ron asked,

"Yeah.Why?"I asked,

"So you're Edward Borden's granddaughter.What are you doing here?"He asked,

"Like I said I'm starting at Hogwarts this year.That's it."I said looking down at the books I had gotten not wanting to talk about my Mom and Grandma,

"But still?"He urged.

I just looked at him with sad eyes,

"I don't wanna talk about it."I whispered laying back on my bed with Angel on my chest,

"If you don't wanna talk about it then you must be-OUCH!What was that for?!"Ron said before being hit in the head with a pillow inwhich Harry had thrown,

"Leave her alone Ron.If she doesn't wanna talk about it don't force her."Harry told him before Mrs.Weasley called us down for dinner.

As we walked downstairs Hermione pulled me aside,

"If you don't want to say anything infront of Harry and Ron.You can tell me okay?It'll be good to have another girl around to talk it besides those two."Hermione told me and before she walked I away I whispered to her,

"Can you tell me who you-know-who is?"I asked,

"The Dark Lord Voldemort.Why?"She asked,

"He killed my Mom and Grandma."I told her before walking past her to the kichten to eat.


	7. Order Business

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

I sat in-between Grandpa and Hermione across the table from Harry as his Godfather Sirius started to speak,

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well."He told him as Harry looked at the newspaper with the headline 'The Boy who Lies?' on it,

"Fudge is using all his power,including his influence at the _Daily Prophet_...to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord as returned."He continued,

"Why?"Harry asked,

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job."My Godfather Remus Lupin told him,

"But that's insane.No one in their right mind could believe that-"Harry said but was cut off,

"Exactly the point.Fudge isn't in his right mind.It's been twisted and warped by fear.Now,fear makes people do terriable things,Harry.The last time Voldemort gained power...he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear.Now,he's returned,and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything...to avoid facing that terrifying truth."Remus told him,

"Like your Mum and Grandma."Hermione whispered to me and I nodded.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again.Fourteen years ago,he had huge numbers at his command.And not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures.He's been recuiting heavily,and we've been attempting to do the same.But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in.."Sirius said before Moody cleared his throat,

"We believe...Voldemort may be after something."He continued,

"Sirius."Moody said but he didn't listen,

"Something he didn't have last time."He said looking at Harry,

"You mean like a weapon?"I asked making everyone look at me and as they did I blushed not used to people looking at me,

"No.That's enough.They are only children."Molly said getting abit upset as she walked up and snatched the paper out of Harry's hands,

"You say more and you might as well induct them into the Order."Grandpa said glaring at him,

"Good.I want to join.If Voldemort is raising an army then I want to fight."Harry said making Sirius smile,

"I do too."I said making Remus smile but Grandpa didn't take it so well,

"No!You are not fighting."He told me,

"I'll be fine!I want him to pay for what he did!"I said back getting mad that he didn't want me to fight and then all of a sudden the glass in front of my shattered.

Everyone gasped and being a little embarrassed I got out of my chair and stormed out,

"Belinda!"Hermione shouted back at me before following me along with Harry.

I went into our room and sat on the bed with Angel Venom as a few tears streamed down my face and then Hermione walked in,

"Everything's going to be okay."She told me as unknown by us Harry was outside the door listening,

"No,everything's not going to be okay.Not while he's alive.He killed my Mom and Grandma and now he has threatened to kill my Grandpa.I want to kill him before he does."I told her,

"If your Grandpa dies..you still have me,Harry,Ron,Lupin and the others as your family."She said making me smile,

"I guess you're right.But somehow I feel alone.Like I'm the only one without Parents."I said looking down at Angel Venom as Harry walked in,

"You're not.Voldemort killed my Parents too.So I know how you feel."He said sitting next to me on my bed,

"Thanks Harry."I told him laying my head on his shoulder,

"No problem."He said back as Ron walked in,

"Mum said it's time for bed."He told us as he started taking off his shirt,

"Ronald!Can you wait until Belinda and I get out the room?!"Hermione shouted at him,

"I'll get my nightstuff.Maybe we can change in Ginny's room?"I suggested getting my PJs as Hermione got hers and we walked out the room,

"Sounds like a good idea."She said and we did and few minutes later Harry came and got us and told us that they were finished.

We got to our room and as we did Ron nearly jumped out of his skin,

"What the bloody hell are those?!"He asked freaked out at my PJs.

They were Emilie Autumn PJs red and black and written in bloody red and in bold letters /Dead is the New Alive/ and on the pants for it were lyrics from that song,

"They're her PJs Ronald./Dead is the New Alive/ is a song written and sang by a Muggle singer called Emilie Autumn."Hermione told him as me and her laughed as he turned red,

"Well,excuse me."He said turning over to his left side to sleep with his back towards us,

"You're excused."I said back before falling asleep like everyone else only having a dream.


	8. Hearing and One last Murder

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

/Dream/ 

I was in an abandoned manor when I heard a man call out my name, 

'Belinda..' 

"Who's there?"I ask out with a all of a sudden english accent, 

'Maybe Mom was right when she said that when she was around people speaking in a certain accent she picks it up.'I said in my head walking up the staircase as my name had gotten louder. 

'Belinda!' 

Suddenly a snake appears infront of me on the floor, 

"Come to me Belinda.."It said, 

"Why should I go with you?"I said back in another language surprizing myself, 

"Foolissh girl,I know where your father issss."It said back hissing, 

"No Belinda don't listen to him!"My Mom said running up beside me, 

"Ssstay out of thiss Angelina."It told her before lunging at me. 

/End Dream/ 

I shot up screaming scaring Harry,Ron,Hermione,Remus and Grandpa since they were beside my bed, 

"Belinda,are you okay?"Hermione asked, 

"Just a bad dream."I said in a English accent making Remus laugh, 

"You're just like you Mother.When she went to Ireland she came back with an Irish accent."He said making me blush and giggle, 

"What time is it?It bloody feel like 6 in the morning."Ron complained as both Hermione and I looked over at the clock, 

"That's because it is 6 in the morning Ronald."We said at the same time, 

"Don't you start now."He warned glaring at us making around laugh. 

"My hearing is today and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"Harry asked after the laughter went down, 

"Sure.Grandpa was planning on letting me go with him since he's going to be at your hearing."I told him smiling. 

As Ron and Harry got dressed Hermione and I got dressed in Ginny's room.I put on something presentable like a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a black shirt to my knees and some black flats and I had to put on a cloak since we were going by floo powder and I didn't went soot all over me, 

"Nice to see you again Belinda."I hear Lucius Malfoy say as I turn around to see him when we got to the Ministry, 

"Same to you Mr.Malfoy."I said back in a fake sweet voice, 

"Anything I can help you with Lucius?"Grandpa asked with slight venom in his voice, 

"Just coming to tell you that the time for Potter's hearing has been changed."He told him, 

"When is it?"He asked, 

"In a few minutes."Lucius said before leaving. 

Grandpa and I found a elavator and saw Harry and Mr.Weasley running towards it, 

"Hey Belinda."Harry said, 

"Hi Harry."I said back, 

"Harry,your hearing's time has been moved."Grandpa told him, 

"When is it?"He asked, 

"In two minutes."he said back as the elavator started moving. 

We got out the elavator in the _Department of Mysteries_ and Grandpa went up ahead when we saw Mr.Malfoy we stopped to hear what he was saying, 

"And I'm confident,Minister that you will do the right thing."He said, 

"Yes,but we must be.."The Miniser stopped when he saw me and Harry. 

Mr.Weasley pushed us in the back for us to move forwards past them, 

"Remember,during the hearing,speak only when spoken to.Keep calm.You've done nothing wrong.As the Muggles say,truth will out."He told him then turned towards Harry, 

"Yes?"He asked and Harry nodded, 

"I'm not allowed in,I'm afraid.Good luck,Harry."He said before both Harry and I walked forward. 

I gently grabbed his hand in support, 

"Relax Harry."I told him smiling, 

"I am relaxed."He said nervously, 

"You seem more nervous then relaxed to me."I said back when we walked through the door and I let go of his hand since I figured Grandpa would watch my every move and I walked to my seat which was behind Harry's when he wasn't in the chair in the middle of the room. 

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August...into offenses commited by Harry James Potter...resident at Number 4 Privit Drive,Little Whinging,Surrey.Interrogators:Cornelius Oswald Fudge,Minister of Mag.."The Minister was cut off by an Old man walking into the room, 

"Witness for the defence.Albus Percival Wulfric...Brian Dumbledore."Albus said bellowing out at first but lowered his voice to say the rest of his name, 

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing...had been changed,did you?"Cornelius asked, 

"I must have missed it.But by happy mistake,I arrived at the Minstry three hours early."He said back making me and Harry smile wanting to laugh, 

"The charges?"He asked, 

"The charges against the accused are as follows:'_That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illlegality of his action...produce a Patronus Charm...in the presence of a Muggle.'_Do you deny producing said Patronus?"Minister asked, 

"No,but.."Harry was cut off, 

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school...while under the age of 17?"He asked, 

"Yes,I was,but.."Harry was cut off again, 

He's not even trying to listen to him..'I said in my head, 

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot.."Minister began but we cut off, 

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors."Harry said making everyone gasp except me since I didn't know what those things were. 

"Dementors?In little Whinging?"A woman asked, 

"That's quite clever."The Minister said thinking it was a trick, 

"Muggles can't see Dementors,can they boy?"He asked, 

"Highly convenient."He finished, 

"I'm not lying."Harry told him, 

"There were two of them,and if I hadn't.."Harry was cut off, 

"Enough."Cornelius said making me glare at him, 

"Oh for God's sake..just listen to what he has to say."I mumbled, 

"Did you just say something Miss?"Minister asked, 

"No sir,I didn't."I told him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehersed story..but since you can produce no witnesses of the event.."Fudge was cut off, 

"Pardon me,Minister,but as it happens we can."Dumbledore interrupted making Fudge look angery. 

Suddenly an paleish-tan old woman was in the chair, 

"Who's she?"I asked Harry whispering, 

"Arabella Figg...she lives across the street from me when I'm with my Aunt and Uncle."He said back, 

"Please discribe the attack."the same woman for before said and Arabella looked confused, 

"What did they look like?"She asked and she got what she meant, 

"Well,one of them was very large and the other rather skinny."She said shyly I guess not used to being in a courtroom, 

"Not the boys.The Dementors."Fudge told her, 

"Oh,right,right.Well,big.Cloaked.Then everything went cold..as though all the happiness had gone from the world."She told him, 

"Now,look here.Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb..and happen to cross a wizard.The odds are astronomical."Fudge said, 

"I don't think anyone would believe..the Dementors were there by coincidence,Minister."Dumbledore said when a woman in bright tinkle me pink cleared her throat, 

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you,Professor.Dementors are,after all,under the control of the Ministry of Magic.And it's so silly of me,but it sounded for a moment as though...you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy."She said, 

"That would be disturbing indeed,Madam Undersecretary...which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry...into why the Dementors were so very far from Azkaban...and why they mounted an attack without authorization."Dumbledore said back, 

"Of course,there is someone..who might be behind the attack."He said walking closer to Fudge, 

"Cornelius,I implore you to see reason.The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."Dumbledore told him, 

"He's not back."Fudge hissed making Albus sigh and walk away, 

"In the Matter of Harry Potter...the law clearly states..that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations."Albus said, 

"Laws can be changed if necessary,Dumbledore."Fudge told him mad, 

"Clearly.Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial...to deal with a simple matter of underaged magic?"He asked the other Witches and Wizards, 

"Those in favor of Conviction?"Grandpa asked and the woman in pink was the first to raise her hand along with Fudge, 

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"He asked again and this time half the room and him raised their hands.Arabella raised her's but stopped and stratched her neck, 

"Cleared of all charges."Fudge said slamming down that mullet dismissing the hearing. 

Harry jumped up as Dumbledore walked by, 

"Professor."He said but was ignored. 

After the hearing Grandpa asked if I wanted some Ice Cream, 

"Yes!"I exclaimed acting like a little 6 year old making him and Harry laugh. 

We went to a Muggle Ice Cream parlor and we all got out favorite flavors, 

"I have something for you."Grandpa told me reaching into his pocket and pulled out a long small box handing it to me, 

"What is it?'I asked before opening it to see a gold necklace with a badge-like pendent with gold,red,silver and green in it with a Lion and a Snake in the middle of the badge, 

"What's the Lion and the Snake mean?"I asked, 

"Your Mother was in Griffindor and your Father was in Slyterin.Your Father gave it to your Mother and I thought she'd like you to have it."He told me as I put it on and looked over my shoulder, 

"I'll be right back."He said and Harry and I nodded as he left the table. 

After a few minutes I began to wonder why he was taking so long, 

"I'll be right back Harry.I'm going see if he's okay."I told him leaving and following Grandpa. 

I look down the first alley I got to and I see Grandpa's wand on the ground and him pushed against the wall by a hooded man, 

"I told you NOT to hide her from me.You've disobeyed me.Goodbye Edward..say hello to Bertha and Angelina for me.Avada Kedavra!"The hooded man said killing him in a insant as I gasped seeing him fall to the ground. 

As soon as the man disappeared I ran over to Grandpa's dead body, 

"Grandpa,please./_he smiles as he sees me then closes his eyes_/Don't die please!Don't leave me alone please!"I exclaimed making Harry hear me and run to see me over his body crying so he runs over and hugs me, 

"It's okay.Calm down.Let's go call Remus."He said pulling me up towards a phonebooth where he called Remus as I cryed. 


	9. Welcome to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

* * *

We had a small service for grandpa because we had to catch the train to and I walked together when a black Irish Wolfhound galloped beside us.

"Is that Sirius?" I asked as it passed us and got by Moody

"Sirius! Are you barking mad?" He said making us laugh,

"Excuse the pun." I said before Harry ran after him and I followed as he got in one of the waiting rooms and he closed it before I could get in.

"I think Sirius is planning on giving him the picture of the original I have something for you as well."Remus told me digging in his pocket and handing me a folded picture.

I opened it to see my Mom as a teen, Grandma, Grandpa, Remus as a teen, Harry's Parents as teens, and Sirius as a teen and Ron's parents were dancing along with Grandma and Grandpa and it looked like Mom and Sirius were thinking about a prank or something.

"Angelina, James and Sirius were the school pranksters. I was always the one to get them out of trouble." He told me, before I hugged him

"Thanks." I said back, as Harry walked out with dog version of Sirius.

We got to the train and Harry and I were walking and up ahead, we saw a pale snake-like man in a black suit looking at us he started to smile when he saw me then disappeared.

The ride to Hogwarts was silent so I just reading a book like Hermione.

We got to Hogwarts and Draco saw us getting of the train.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around, enjoy it while you can. I except to see a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Draco said, making Harry mad and almost lung at him but, Ron stopped him.

"Leave us alone Malfoy." I told him as he laughed,

"The new Orphan speaks! Still want me to show you around sweetie?" He asked, holding my chin but had to pull away quick because I almost bite him.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutters. A Lier and a Snake."Draco said walking away with his leakies.

"Just stay away from us!" Harry shouted back at him.

We made to where the carriages are and Harry was looking at the Asian girl that was on the one that just left and her looking back

"Hi, guys."A boy with a cactus said.

"Hey,Neville." They said.

"I'm Belinda." I told him, smiling.

"N-neville." He said, shy and nervous.

I feel someone breath on the back of my neck and I turned around along with Harry to see like a Horse skeleton, only with wings.

"What's that?" I asked, making Hermione,Ron and Neville turn.

"What's what?" Ron asked,

"The thing pulling the carriage." Harry told him.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself like always." Hermione told him.

Harry and I go around the carriage to see a blonde girl reading a magazine upside down as we climb in.

"Don't worry, you're not going mad." She said, lowering her magazine.

"I see them. You're both just as sane as I am." She told us, with a slightly off smile.

We all got on the carriage before it started to go.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love.." Hermione stopped herself, but Loony didn't know why she stopped.

"Luna Lovegood." Hermione finished.

"What an interesting necklace." Hermione and I told her.

"It's an charm. To keep away the Nargles." Luna said, making us look at her strange.

"What are Nargles?" I asked Harry.

"Not sure." He said back.

We got to Hogwarts and I was to be sorted with the first years. Then my turn came and I sat on the stoll as the hat was put on my head.

"Ahh, it's been a while since I've had one of you to sort. Slytherin blood flows through your vains but, you have the courage of a Gryffindor. Hmm, where to put you." The hat said, as I looked from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table. Biting my lower lip, I was praying that he would be me in..

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And off I went to sit with my friends while Draco looked disappointed that I wasn't in his house.


	10. How am I better?

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

_A/N:I'm sorry for not updating in a while!I've been busy with trying to finish my Lost Boys story.Plus,I got a idea for this story,but I'm not going to tell you!_

_Enjoy!Please,be nice in the reviews!_

* * *

I smiled,before eating at the feast,

_'I know my Mom's proud.'_I said inwardly,looking down at my Griffindor bagde on my robes,

"Good evening,children."Albus said,making everyone stop and look at him,

"Now,we have two changes in staff this year.We're please to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures,while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."He said,as Harry,Hermione and Ron's faces fell and Snape clap quietly,

"We also wish to welcome our new,Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,Professor Dolores Umbridge."Albus said,and I saw the woman from Harry's hearing dressed in Pink again giggling

"And I'm sure you'll all join in wishing the professor good luck.Now,as usual,our caretaker,Mr.Flick has asked me to remind you-"Albus was cut off by Umbridge clearing her throat.

Hermione and I looked at eachother before turning back to see Umbridge stand up,

"She was at my hearing.She works for Fudge."Harry whispered,

"Yeah,it's kind of hard not to remember someone that wears that much pink."I whispered,making Hermione smile abit.

Umbridge stood infront of where Dumbledore was and smiled at everyone at the tables,

"Thank you,headmaster,for those kind words of welcome.And how lovely to see all your bright,happy faces smiling at me.I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."Umbridge told everyone,

"That's likely."Fred and George said in union,

"The Ministery of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance.Although each headmaster,has brought something new to this historic school.."She stoped,only to nod at Dumbledore which he did back,with a forced smile,

"progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged.Let us preserve what must be preserved..perfect what must be perfected..and prune practices that ought to be..prohibited."She said,whispering the last part giggling,

"If she says one more thing that begins with a 'p',I'm going to scream."I whispered to Ron.

Umbridge walked back to her seat and Dumbledore made everyone clap,

"Thank God.I don't think,I could handle you screaming."Ron joked,making me hit his shoulder lightly,

"Shut up."I said,smiling,

"Thank you Professor Umbridge.That really was most illuminating."Dumbledore told her,

"_Illuminating?_That was a load of waffle."Ron said,

"What's it mean?"Harry asked,

"It means the Ministery is interfering at Hogwarts."Hermione said.

Hermione and I got to the dorms first and I found out that I was in the same room as her,

"Thank God.I'm staying with someone I know."I said when Ginny walked in,

"What about me?"She asked,

"Same with you,Ginny."I told her,laughing.

Ginny said she was going to be down stairs until it was time for bed,but Hermione stayed up with me.

I smiled,taking off my robe,tie and I unbuttoned my shirt sitting on my bed.

* * *

_Hermione's pov_

I did the same as Belinda did,and I saw something with Black ink on the left side of her chest,

"What's that?"I asked,getting closer.

* * *

_Belinda aka my pov_

I looked down,pulling my shirt to the side and saw a Skull with fangs with a snake coming out of its mouth,

"The Dark Mark."Hermione gasped,

"The what?"I asked,not knowing what she was talking about,

"The Death Eaters that follow Voldemort carry that mark.But it's usually on their arms."She said,

"Hermione,you know I'm not one of them right?"I asked her,

"Yes.Otherwise we wouldn't be friends since I'm a Muggle-born witch."Hermione said,when something tapped on the window.

I turned to see an owl.I opened the window and the Owl dropped a letter in my hand,before flying in and sitting on the perch.

I opened the letter with Hermione looking over my shoulder.

_/Letter/_

_Dear Belinda,_

_I know Angelina would kill me for telling you this but..I know she did never tell you who your father is or was in the Wizarding world to protect you.But..Lord Voldemort is your father and he has returned to power and is looking for you.I'm sure,by the time you get this..the Dark Mark will appear somewhere on your body._

_Love Always,Your Godfather,_

_Remus_

_/End Letter/_

I sat on my bed,shocked,

_'My father is the man that killed Harry's parents,my grandparents and Mum and many more people then that?'_I asked inwardly,

"Oh God."I moaned,holding my head as Hermione sat next to me,

"Your not like your father,Belinda.Your better than him."Hermione told me,rubbing my back,

"How,Hermione?How am I better then him?My Mum always told me,I reminded her of him by the eyes."I told her,as a few tears fell down my cheeks,

"You didn't kill anyone.Your nicer and you have friends.Inwhich he just has followers that say nothing but kill for him.Plus,you have people around you that love you.That's how your better than him."Hermione told me,making me smile,

"Thanks Herms."I said,using her nickname I made up.

She smiled back before hugging me as I hugged back.


	11. Detention with Pinky

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

_Please review and enjoy!Be nice though!Oh and Draco's going to be OOC for a small bit._

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

Last night,Hermione promised not to tell anyone about the Dark Mark and Voldemort being my father.And I'm greatful to her for that because I know,Harry and Ron would be mad at both of us for not telling them and that I was trying to get to Harry to kill him for Voldemort.

The next morning,I was late for DADA,and was running down the hall when I bumped into Draco,

"Whatever it is,Raco,I'm not in the mood I'm late."I told him,walking around him.But,he grabbed my arm and pushed me behind a body of Armor,

"If anyone hurts you in anyway,you let me know."Draco told me,as if he were my Blood family,

"Why would to tell me this,when I have friends like Harry,Ron and Hermione?"I asked him,

"Because I..Just remember what I said."He said,walking away but turned back around at me,

"And if you tell anyone,that I was nice to you?I'll hex you."He told me,before going into DADA.

I waited a few seconds before going in myself.

I saw Parvati and her sister with a enchanted paper bird and smiled when I saw it flying around the room.I got the seat next to Hermione,

"What held you up?"Hermione asked,

"Draco being a prick."I told her,making her laugh.

Suddenly the bird burned and fell on Parvati's desk.

Everyone in the class,turned towards the door to see Umbridge with her wand raised,letting everyone know that she did it,

"Good morning,Children."Umbridge told us,and we said nothing.Then she walked to the front of the class,

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations.O-W-Ls."She said,as she used her wand to make what she was saying written on the clarkboard,

"More commonly known as,OWLs."Umbridge said,turning around to the class,

"Study hard and you will be rewarded.Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe."She told us.

Then she magicly made the stacks of books on the desk,come among everyone and put two books on each desk for the students.

I looked down at the book and almost laughed because it reminded me of the Dick and Jane books,I read when I was little.

Hermione opened the book and looked quizzedly at it,before looking up raising her hand,

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"Hermione asked,making Umbridge giggle,

"Using spells?Ha-ha.Well,I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."She said back,

"We're not gonna use magic?"Ron asked,

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure,risk-free way."Umbridge told him,

"What use is that?If we're attacked,it won't be risk-free."Harry said,when Umbridge walked back to her desk,

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class."She said,before turning around,

"It is the view of the Ministery that a theoretical knowledge will be suffcient to get you through your examinations which,after all is what school if about."Umbridge told us,

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?This is my first-time at Hogwarts and I would like to learn something useful."I told her,with a smart-ass smile as I heard Ron stiffle a laugh,

"There is nothing out there,dear.Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"Umbridge asked,ignoring the other sentence I said,

"Oh,I don't know.Maybe lord Voldemort."Harry said back,making me smile slightly,since he was stating the truth as the class started whispering besides,Ron,Hermione and me,

"Now,let me make this quite plain."Umbridge told us,walking forward,

"You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again..This is a lie."Umbridge said,making me look at her weird,

"It's not a lie.I saw him.I fought him."Harry told her,as she tured around storming to her desk,

"Detention,Mr.Potter."She said,

"So,according to you,Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"Harry asked,

"Who's Cedric?I'm hearing about him alot."I asked Hermione,making her lean in closer,

"Your father killed him last year,during the Triwizard tournment."Hermione whispered low enough for me to hear,

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."Umbridge said,

"It was murder.Voldemort killed him!"Harry told her,

"Enough!"Umbridge yelled,

"Why should you stop him from stating the truth?"I asked her,standing up,

"Voldemort killed my mum and my grandparents.Isn't that enough fucking proof for you that he's back?"I asked Umbridge,making her cringe when I cursed,

"Detention for you as well,Ms.Borden.For using such language in my class."Umbridge told me,as I sat down,

"See me later,Mr.Potter and Ms.Borden.My office."She told us,before letting class continue after her giggle.

Harry and I waited until everyone in the class was gone,before speaking to eachother,

"Great job on making Umbridge cringe,Belinda."Harry told me,

"Thanks.Great job on making her mad as hell."I said back,smiling as both of us walking up the stairs to Umbridge's office.

Harry knocked on the door and we heard Umbridge say,_Come in_.

We opened the door and I was blinded by Pink and heard meows from the Kittens on the plate on the walls,

_Is it me or are they trying to scream for help?_I asked myself inwardly,walking in looking around as Harry did the same.

Umbridge got up after taking a sip of her tea,which was Pink and looked at us with a smile,

"Good evening,Mr.Potter,Ms.Borden.Sit."She told us,noddng to the two desks in her office.Harry closed the door,as I sat down at one of the desk.I waited for Harry,biting my lip

"You two are going to be doing some lines for me today."Umbridge told us.

Harry and I went to get our quills but she stopped us,

"No,not with your quills.You two will be using ather special ones of mine."She said,getting up and handing us quills with Black feathers,

"Now,I want you to write,'I must not tell lies.'."She told us,getting behind us standing,

"How many times?"Harry asked,

"Until it sinks in."She said,with a smile,

"You haven't given us any Ink."I told her,

"You won't need any."She replied back.

I sighed quietly before writing and as did Harry.

_I must not tell Lies_

_I must not tell Lies_

I wrote down two times before feeling a pain on the top of my left hand.

I started shaking it a bit to ease it but just hurt more.I dropped the quill and looked on my hand and saw what I had written on my hand two times.

Harry just wrote it once and it appeared on his hand.

Umbridge noticed we had stopped,she got in front of us and looked down at us,

"Yes?"She asked with a straight face,

"Nothing."Harry and I said in union,after looking down at our hands.Harry's was still scarred,but mine had healed,

_Voldemort's blood in my veins did it.._I told myself,before turning back to Umbridge,

"That's right.Because deep down you know that you deserve to be punished."Umbridge told us.

After all that,Harry and I were in the Common room.I was in my Black fishnet with a tank above it and jeans while Harry stayed in his school robes.

Harry was reading the book,Umbridge gave everyone as I was reading a book about Defensive spells,that Grandmother gave me.Then Hermione sat next to me and Ron sat next to Harry making Harry and I move into eachother,as I blushed,

"What's wrong with your hand?"Hermione asked,seeing Harry's left hand,

"Nothing."Harry said,showing her his right unharmed hand.

Hermione reached over me and grabbed his left,

"You've got to tell Dumbledore!"She told him,

"No.Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now.Anyway,I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."Harry told her,

"Bloody hell,Harry,the woman's torturing you!If the parents knew about this..."Ron was cut off,

"Yeah,well I haven't got any of those,have I Ron?"Harry asked,sarcasticly,

"Harry,you've got to report this!It's perfectly simple,you're being..."Hermione was cut off as well,

"No,it's not!Hermione whatever this is,it's not simple.You don't understand."Harry told them,

"Then help us to!"I said back.

Harry grabbed his stuff and walked off.

Ron went over to his brothers with their prank stuff,so Hermione and I could talk,

"Did she do the same to you?"Hermione asked,

"Yes."I told her,showing it to her,

"Where is it?"She asked,

"It healed.One minute after I got them,they disappeared and my hand was better."I said,

"Voldemort's blood did it."Hermione said,in realization and I nodded.

After that,Hermione,Ginny and I went upstair into the dorms to sleep.


	12. So much for a Fun year

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

_A/N:This story is going to be going from Order of the Phoenix to Death Hallows. The movies through._

_

* * *

_

_/Dream/_

_I was in the Ministry again, only not tin the trail chamber like when I went to Harry's hearing. I was in a room with an archway in the center of it._

_Then two figures in black smoke appeared in front of me. A woman with Frizzy Brown hair with bits of grey in it and Brown eyes like mine. She was insanely laughing, when she saw me. Then, the other was the man I saw at the train station, only he was wearing black robes._

_He smirked, walking towards me as I tried to move but, I was frozen where I stood._

_"You've grown quite well, Belinda."He mused, caressing my cheek,_

_"Dad?"I asked, looking at him and I got a nod in return._

_Suddenly I regained movement, so, I slapped his hand away,_

_"You son of a bitch, don't you dare touch me!"I screamed, making him laugh,_

_"She has your quick temper."Voldemort to the woman, who nodded._

_I calmed down, watching them as Voldemort walk back to the woman._

_She smiled at me with a hint of insanity, opening her arms as if to hug me,_

_"Now, dear, come to Mummy and Daddy."She said, making me confused at her, before fainting._

_/End Dream/_

I shot up in the bed, making Hermione jump away from the bed,

"Belinda, are you okay?"She asked,

"Just a bit freaked. Where's Ginny? I want to tell you something, but I don't want her to hear."I told her,

"She just went down for breakfast. What did you dream about?"Hermione asked,

"I was in the Ministry, but, not in a room I recgonized. Then Voldemort and a woman with frizzy brown hair with bits of grey in it appeared in front of me. When the woman saw me, she started laughing insanely. Voldemort said, that I've grown quite well and I swore at him. Then after Voldemort moved back to the woman, she opened her arms as if to hug me with a slightly insane smile, before saying, 'Now dear..come to Mummy and Daddy.' After that, I fainted. That's all."I told her, and Hermione nodded,

"That is a weird dream. Think that woman might be your real mother? Because, you didn't look like Angelina or have any of her characterics."Hermione suggested, and I shrugged getting out of bed,

"Don't know. Maybe."I said, before making my bed and getting dressed and doing my hair.

Hermione and I got to the Grand Hall and started putting some food on our plates, as Ron was almost stuffing his face while reading the OWLs bulliten, with Ginny reading over his shoulder,

"Do you ever stop eating?"Hermione asked,

"What? I'm hungery."Ron said back, with his mouth fill, making me laugh a bit.

Then Harry slowly walked up beside me, making all three of us turn,

"Harry."I said, with a small smile, which he returned even though I vcould hardly see it,

"Can I join you?"He asked, and I was about to reply when I heard Umbridge making a fuss from outside the hall.

Everyone in the hall got up and walked out and down the hallway to see Umbridge and McGonagall talking,

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."McGonagall told Umbridge, making her giggle mockily,

"So silly of me, but it sounds, as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom,Minerva."Umbrige said, using McGonagall's first name,

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."She said back,

"I'm sorry. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I'm a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."Umbridge told McGonagall, making her face fall,

"Disloyalty."McGonagall mumbled,

"Things at hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."Umbridge told everyone, making me sigh,

"So much for a fun year at Hogwarts."I muttered to Fred and George, making them nodded in agreement.

Mr. Flinch was told to put up rules that Umbridge or the Ministry ordered to be obeyed on the wall by the Grand Hall door.

Umbridge has been quizing the teachers of other subjects, and when we were in Potions, she was quizing Snape,

"You applied first for the Defense Againt the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"She asked, knowing that she was the teacher of that subject,

"Yes."Snape said back, with an emotionless voice,

"But you were unsuccessful?"Umbridge asked, as if she was talking to a child,

"Obviously."He returned, making Ron muffle a laugh, in which I was trying to warn him not to but, when Umbridge left the room. Snape wacked Ron in the head with a thin book, making me shake my head.

Now, everything that the Weasley brothers, meaning Fred and George, make are banned. I liked their stuff. Great for pranks!

Then after all our classes, everyone was heading towards the courtyard. I was walking along side Harry when Cho walked up as well,

"What's going on?"Harry asked,

"It's Professur Trelawney."Cho said back.

Okay, I didn't hate the girl or anything..It's just..Harry's gaga over her! It's annoying. So, I walked over to Hermione and watched as Flinch put Trelawney's suitcases by her, as she tried to stop him, but she couldn't speak.

Then Umbridge walked up and stood in front of her,

"Please.. Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."Trelawney begged, sobbing as Umbridge smiled,

"Actually, I can."She said, holding up a piece of paper, making Trelawney cry harder.

McGonagall walked through the crowd and went and comforted Trelawney,

"Something you'd like to say?"Umbridge asked, with a smile,

"Oh, there are a million things I would like to say."McGonagall said back, making me smile a bit, knowing that someone else was standing up to her, beside me and Harry.

Then the doors opened and Dumbledore walked out and Umbridge stood as if to challage him to say something,

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"He asked, and Trelawney was greatful to him, before being taken inside.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister-"Umbridge was cut off,

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."Dumbledore told her, making her smirk,

"For now."She said. Then he looked around at all of us,

"Don't you all have studying to do?"Dumbledore asked, making all of us head inside as he blended into the crowd as Harry tried to catch up to him, but failed.

The Sun set, after we had finished studying and Hermione was ranting about Umbridge, before we listened to the radio to hear that the disappearences were caused by Sirius.

Then we hear Sirius' voice, so, Harry went by the fireplace and saw his face in the fire,

"This is new."I said, first time seeing something like this,

"You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you how to kill half-breeds?"Sirius asked,

"She's not letting us use magic at all."Harry told him,

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."He told us,

"Combat?"Ron asked,

"Does he think that we're trying to form a wizard army or something?"I asked,

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling this own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid, by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry.. But things aren't going to well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth, at every turn. The disappearences are how it began last time. Voldemort is on the move."Sirius told us, making Ron flich at his name, but it didn't to me,

"Well, what can we do?"Harry asked, we heard the sound of a door opening,

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like your on your own."He said, before the fire dimmed down as he left.

The four of us, walked to the window, and watching the rain,

"He really is out there, isn't he?"I asked,

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves. If Umbridge refuses to teach us how, then we need someone who will."Hermione said, before turning to Harry, since he fought Voldemort last year.

Winter came faster then we thought, as we were walking to the place in Hogmeade to have the asigning for the classes.

"This is mad!"Harry said, as we were walking in the snow in Hogmeade,

"Who would want to learn from me? I'm a nutter, remember?"Harry asked, making me laugh a bit,

"Your not one, but your pretty much the only one of us, who has had experience of fighting the Dark Lord."I told him,

"Look on the bright side, you can't be any worse than old toad face."Ron said, making me confused,

"Thanks, Ron."Harry sighed,

"I'm here for you, mate."He said back, as Hermione and I shook our heads.

"Whose supposed to be meeting us?"Harry asked,

"Just a few people."Hermione told him, but I knew that a lot of people were coming.


	13. Soon to be Found Out

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

_

* * *

_

I was right..More then a 'few people' did come. Even a guy from Slytherin came, which surpised me. I made a face when I saw Cho was here, but, Hermione lightly hit my right arm giving me a look mentally saying, 'Behave'..so, I tried..

Then Hermione stood, as the full room of students watched her, making her nervous from what I could tell.

"Um.."She trailed off.

"Hi. So, you all know what we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."Hermione told them, and was about to speak again when the guy from Slytherin cut her off,

"Why?"He asked,

"Why? Because You-Know-Who is back, you tosspot."Ron said back, with a slightly pissed look on his face,

"So he says."The guy said,

"So Dumbledore says."I told him, with a firm sound in my voice. The guy looked at my eyes and was suddenly afraid, which made me confused.

_'He's from Slytherin. His father's probably a Death Eater and he's afraid of my father.'_I said inwardly to myself.

But, the guy was afraid of someone else..not my father.

"The point is, where's the proof?"The guy asked, still not believing it,

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed.."He trailed off.

I saw Cho's face and saw that she might cry,

_'Drama queen.'_I insulted her inwardly, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

Then Harry stood up,

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so, if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now."He told them, before turning to Hermione,

"Come on, let's get out of here. They're just here because they think, I'm some sort of a freak."Harry told her,

"Wait!"Hermione and I whispered,

"Is it true that you can produce the a Patronus Charm?"Luna asked, making me smile a bit, knowing that she got Harry to stay.

Harry didn't say anything,

"Yes. I've seen him do it myself."Hermione told Luna,

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."Dean said,

"And he killed the basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office."Neville spoke,

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."Ron said, with a smile standing up for his friend,

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."Hermione said.

"Wait."Harry told everyone,

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but, the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."He said,

"He's just being modest."Hermione said, but, Harry cut her off,

"No, Hermiome. I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there..when you're a second away from being murdered..or watching a friend die right before your eyes..You don't know what that's like."Harry said, before sitting down.

"You're right, Harry, we don't."Hermione said, before doing the same,

"That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating..Voldemort.."She told him, finally not afraid to say that name.

"He's really back?"Nigel asked, and Harry just nodded.

After the meeting, I had laid out the paper, with our four names already on it, for everyone to write their name on wanting to be part of it.

Pretty much everyone signed it, expect the Slytherin guy.

On the way back to Hogwarts, we were walking on the bridge,

"First thing we need to do is find a place to practice, where Umbridge won't find out."Harry told us,

"The Shrieking Shack."Hermione said,

"It's too small."Harry told her,

"The Forbidden Forest?"I asked,

"Not bloody likely."Ron told me,

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"I asked him,

"Who cares?"Hermione said, making me smirk,

"I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"She asked,

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?"Ron asked, making Hermione and me laugh a bit.

The Dark mark on my chest was burning a bit, so, I rubbed it, when the Slytherin guy, was walking towards me with a camera, and accidently pushed by me, making me pull my sweater to the side as he took a picture..with my mark out.

I glared at him, as he smirked and walked away.

"Bloody idiot."Ron said, referring to him,

"Pissbucket."I said, doing the same.

Then Hermione whispered in my ear,

"He took a picture of your mark."

Hearing that, scared the crap out of me..


	14. The Secret is Out

_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling..I only own Belinda.._

_A/N: Forgive me for neglecting this story, life has been murder lately. But, I had enough muse to pull out this part! BTW, saw the first part of Deathly Hallows before the end of last year and loved it! And is it me or did Ron get sexier? Anyway, enjoy this and I cannot wait for the second part!_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since our little rebellion was formed and Neville found the Room of Requirement for us to use for training. I still remember that guy that took that picture of me and I would instantly, grab the school paper whenever I found it. But, my picture was never in there so, I just didn't worry about it.

Though there were other ways to publicly embarrass me then just using the school paper.

Anyway, I was ready for the day and was heading towards the Great Hall and right as soon as I walked in, everyone went silent. Well, expect for the Slytherin table.

Going over by Harry and the others, I smiled at the other kids in my house thinking that they were going to smile back. I was sadly mistaken when I saw the glares, the terrified looks and the frowns directed at me as I went past them.

Getting to where my friends and I sit, I saw Hermione there and she looked scared out of her mind and sad at the same time. Sitting next to her, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mione, what's wrong?" I asked her, wanting to know why. She just looked up at me and bit her lower lip.

"Belinda, everyone knows." She whispered, making me confused and I was about to ask her something else but, someone threw something at me.

Looking up, I saw it was Ron and Harry looking at me with betrayal in their eyes. Seeing what they threw, it was a crumpled newspaper.

"Now we know why your Patronus was a Snake." Ron said, with a venomous tone in his normally kind voice.

"What do you mean, Ron? Why is everyone glaring at me?" I exclaimed, unwillingly catching the attention of the Teachers.

"Read the newspaper, Belinda." Hermione whispered, nudging the ball towards me.

I undid it and opened it to the headline for the day, feeling my breath being pulled out of my lungs when my eyes landed on the moving picture of me, pulling my mark into the camera's view.

**_THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER AT HOGWARTS_**

**_by Rita Skeeter_**

**_Belinda Borden, Boston native from the United States, age 15 is the Dark Lord's Daughter. And, this was quite the surprise but, she is also the incarcerated and insane, Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter as well. Angelina Borden, recently deceased, had taken the child when she was born, knowing the Parents and wanted to give her a better life. Sadly, that didn't stop her from becoming like her Mother, hence the Dark Mark. Belinda is currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, studying in the House of Gryffindor. Surely this student will be moved to Slytherin once this is found out by the Staff and Faculty..._**

I couldn't bare to read the rest of the article, I couldn't believe that my secret was out. My black eyes looked up at Harry and Ron, seeing their faces. I saw betrayal, hatred and disrespect. I had lost two friends..

"Ron, Harry, you have to know that I'm not a Death Eater. I would never side with them after what they did to my family." I tried to explain but, Harry cut me off.

"A family you help put in the ground." He spat, making me look down. Hearing that I felt the tears stream down my face, as I looked down in my lap.

Suddenly, I felt something else hit me. I knew it was my House mates since I felt more things being thrown at me. I just sat there.

"All right, enough!" I heard Dumbledore shout, and I could tell the others stopped.

Feeling hands on my shoulders, I looked up and saw that Dumbledore was behind me. Catching his eye, he motioned for me to stand up.

"Come with me, Miss Borden." He told me, in a compassionate voice and I could see a faint smile which made me smile weakly back.

Then, as I walked away, I could hear everyone at my table talking about me and Hermione snap.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BELINDA WAS NOT A DEATH EATER, SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that she had stood and I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated to see the why I was treated now that my secret was known.

Dumbledore took me to his office and when I sat down, I saw all the Professors there by his desk. Umbridge was just grinning up a storm and when I had eye contact with her, I almost jumped up and slapped her. She just had an evil look in her eyes.

"Belinda, we all know that you are upset about this being publicly known like this and I am very sorry for the loss of the family that raised you and made you who you are today. But, since everyone's attention is directed towards the school since the Dark Lord's daughter is here, it is expected of us to switch you to Slytherin." Dumbledore told me, making me laugh softly.

"The house where I'll be treated like a Queen because everyone will try to suck up to Daddy Dearest." I said back, with a certain tone. I didn't want to think about being in that house now.

Professor Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Severus is handing you, your birth certificate with your real name on there." Dumbledore said, as I took it from the Potions Professor.

I unfolded it and read my name, it was Belinda Druella Black.

My Mother's name was Bellatrix Black and my Father's name was Thomas Riddle. Seeing the last names, it made me confused.

"My parents never married?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the paper reading everything.

"Bellatrix did. To Rodolphus Lestrange. He knows that you exist and is probably leaping with joy that now that world knows that the Dark Lord has a daughter." Severus said, in his usual emotionless tone.

_'Great. A nutso step-father.'_ I told myself, as my eyes went wide for a second.

Looking up at everyone, I had to ask.

"Can I see a picture of my biological mother?" I asked, wanting to know if the woman from my dream was her.

Suddenly an worn and torn yearbook appeared in front of me, opened and the pages were flipping. And then stopped when it got to all the pictures of my Mother. I could see where I looked like her. The curly black hair, the black eyes. Everything. Even our wands looked alike, only mine wasn't as crooked as hers.

"You look so much like her, it's quite frightening." Professor McGonagall told me, with a slight shudder when she said that.

"Well, I now know who my Mother is but, I still consider the Borden's to be my loving family since they were for me, my whole life. And I know my Father is a mad man, hell bent on killing all Muggles and Muggle Witches and Wizards. So, I guess I'm going to have my last name changed to Black?" I asked, only to see the Headmaster nod his head and for Pinky to giggle her annoying giggle.

Guess I was going into Slytherin after all..


End file.
